User talk:Neumannz
}|— }|}} |text= Hello, kiddies, this is my talk page. Please keep your messages civil and all language at YGOTAS level or lower, for the sake of others who might end up reading it. }} Weapons Wiki consensus is that all stat infoboxes should be tabbed. We're trying to get rid of the "Stat" headers, which don't work with how many version of a weapon we have now. (See Oblivion). The version of the lead that you changed it to wasn't even grammatically correct, and the nihongo tag is redundant to the infoboxes. You removed the "Gallery" header, which is where the official Ultimania art for the weapon is supposed to go. You added incorrect translations to the "japname" parameters. Please, do not change the format of the finished weapon pages. Illicit Research was perfect, and was only missing images.Glorious CHAOS! 05:13, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :well, i apologize for not knowing what you guys have decided the final formats should be, i can only do the best i can. if you can explain to me what exactly you guys need, or point me in the right direction, i won't end up screwing up your system. :having said that, i don't know what to say about the actual stats, i copy my numbers directly from my DS screen, so i don't know what i can do to help that. :i apologize for the grammar issue, i can't say i can pick up everything at 1 am, but i try :if there's anything else you want to bring up let me know --Neumannz 05:25, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Absolutely do not copy the stats from the DS screen. It ignores the basic boosts that your weakest weapon provides. The guide must be used for everything but the weapon descriptions. If you don't have a copy of the guide, then just get the pages in the format like Missing Ache, and editors with the guide will fill in the stats when they can.Glorious CHAOS! 05:38, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::eh heh. please tell me i haven't screwed up every freaking page i've done so far. (also tell me the description are right, at least...) --Neumannz 05:40, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::I have a BradyGames guide, if that's what guide you're referring to. Is there a list somewhere of pages that are in serious need of stats?--Robertxkills 20:18, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::just going over each Days weapon page with stats and checking would be a big help, as well as putting up more stats when more pages need them (you can also learn to borrow formatting from one page to another to help fill in more pages.) --Neumannz 01:09, November 1, 2009 (UTC) castle oblivion Did I do something wrong? I can't see any differences :i think you were using the rich-text wiki editor or something, right? when you do, a lot of " "'s show up in the wiki-code, and generally we like to keep those to a minimum, that's all. i think it's possible to switch to straight-editing the wiki-code, if you want --Neumannz 17:53, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :also you should sign your posts --Neumannz 17:53, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I've never edited wiki's before, and now that I found something I know a little about, I'm going to try to contribute regularly. That is, after I look at some tutorials and figure out what you're talking about. --Robertxkills 20:14, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :for this case, it helps to use look at the page history and compare previous versions (http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/index.php?title=Castle_Oblivion&diff=next&oldid=198812) so you can see what exactly i mean, as for changing your editor, i guess just look around until you find the right option --Neumannz 01:06, November 1, 2009 (UTC) wanna join Sure! why the hell not. do i need to actually make myself a user page now? --Neumannz 03:33, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ok, what do i need to do then? --Neumannz 03:37, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Talkbubble? thanks, that'd be huge. actually i've been experimenting a little bit--it's on User:Neumannz/TalkTemplate--but the picture i'm using sucks a wee bit: , and i kinda still want to get the time in there, which is rather bedeviling. also, i still kinda want to have the emotion versions, which i know is more complicated... so, yeah, thanks in advance :normal ::Looks like I'm gonna have to jump...! ::I work alone! Except when I work with Xion...which is all the time. :happy ::Ah, my trusty nunchuck gun. The only gun that's never out of ammo. ::Or did I? :angry ::Yeah, well, I don't care what the FBI, CIA, RGB and XFL say! I already returned the priceless paintings that were evidence! ::No one must see this. DELETED! :sad ::Come on, sweetheart. It doesn't have to be like this. We can be a couple again... ::...Me and you... and the Ruby... and maybe not you... thanks again --Neumannz 18:49, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Happy: Angry: Sad: Your welcome, enjoy!}} Gears Mission 00 '''Thank you' for re-writing the Mission 00 article! I'm glad that a User was willing to re-write it after that first revision before I slapped it with an "Under Construction" template. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 05:30, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Thank You Meeting List of known Keyblade Wielders Why the heck do you change my edit on List of known Keyblade Wielders? I mean why did you put Sora's Keyblade picture in Riku's page it doesn't make sense? What I edit on that page actually make sense. Cococrash11 Then why aren't there any Keyblade picture in Sora's? Sora weild the Way to Dawn shortly but he didn't had the picture. Also it seems Riku has the most Keyblade in it. Cococrash11 About the favor... Quote Jump Festa 2010 video Why did you undo my video edit? It had english subs. --Cococrash11 09:03, December 29, 2009 (UTC)Cocorash11 Thanks Hey there, thanks for fixing the walkthrough on the mission I edited last. I tend to get long-winded and dazed when writing them. ^^; But yea, thanks. Feel free to help out with them, they could use alot of help!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 19:50, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Besides constructing other pages, feel free to review the previous mission articles and make sure they make sense or add the videos. I tried to find some without the entire day, but thats rare. Some examples of the videos I posted up (that BebopKate approved) are on Missions 12 and 13.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 20:10, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Avataring hi, ive got a question about kari if u r not to busy , thnks --Avataring Mission Articles I just gotta ask... Tasks One of the minor tasks is to go through the items articles with infoboxes, and remove any entries that are just 0's or "None"'s (except for Days weapons, which are more complex). I also need help finishing the Map Cards article - descriptions need to be written for each room (the special ones, not the normal map cards), and I need the images to be cropped like the other card images are (see Attack Cards). Always, always, always, if a page is missing the official item description given in the game, it needs to be added. Also, I could look at starting a BBS infobox, since we have some preliminary stats.Glorious CHAOS! 02:09, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Also, I could use help filling out User:KrytenKoro/Items.Glorious CHAOS! 07:52, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Regular users aren't allowed to use warnigns any more.... according to this : Forum:Warning Templates —DemonicKunai 12:19, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Items Project If you are still interested in this, please see Talk:Abilities_(Kingdom_Hearts_II), Talk:Sleight or the project page. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 01:43, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Item descriptions Unless the in-game description has a full-carry (not just a line-end due to running out of space), the br tags are not necessary. Thanks, though!Glorious CHAOS! 00:40, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ...Sorry I didn't realize... Still, why not make it so it doesn't say 358_ and then get rid of the Heartless/358 thing. Does that make it any better... ZTG That is my question too... ZexionThe Kool! ZexionThe Conceptually, yeah I could theoretically code it to check for whether or not there is one of "gamefire" but not one of "othergamefire"s. However, that would require doubled if statements for the tab part of the code, would be difficult to code correctly, and seems like there is great possibility for adding bugs to the template. Honestly, it's way simpler to just stick to the method we use now. On a related note, what version of IE are you using? I'm using the one that came with my PC in February, and the tabs display perfectly. The only difference is that they can't do the rounded corners on the infoboxes like firefox can.Glorious CHAOS! 22:27, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I'm using IE8 too, so I don't know what to tell you, except that it's not IE's fault.Glorious CHAOS! 23:22, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:the weapons See Also The "See Also" are for weapons of the same design, as done for Missing Ache. That's pretty much my go-to Days Weapon article.Glorious CHAOS! 20:12, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ShardofTruth Sorry about the thumbs, I didn't get the picture size code to work and the "add a picture"-option only had the them. --ShardofTruth 22:17, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Block/Guard In Japanese, both are "Reflect Guard" (リフレクトガード), so your merge was entirely appropriate. As for the sub-panels, that is exactly what I wanted to happen, so very good. There should be images of each sub-panel on the Panel page, so make sure to add those. Also, if you can find any info on what the different levels of Block do in Days, please add that as well. For format, Lucky Lucky is my Ability page template. I'll figure out the format for Days Panel abilities once I get back, but if you could make sure to add the acquirement info for the sub-panels and level up panels, that would be great.Glorious CHAOS! 01:00, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Do you know if an administrator is on? I'm trying to get that vandal banned. ZexionThe Ice Titan The official Final Mix site calls it "Ice Titan", the BBS ultimania calls it "Ice Colossus". It also spells "Colossus" wrong. I have no idea why the spelling differs, but I don't think they're meant to be different characters. There was nothing in the original movie to indicate that it can clone (honestly, though, I wish they had chosen the wind or lava Titans for BBS. And the cobra Jafar for KH1. They recycle bosses much too much)Glorious CHAOS! 01:42, April 4, 2010 (UTC) KHFM abilities I was able to do KH2FM abilities because I have that, but I can't do anything about KHFM. Yes, I want to add them in, but I need to know where to put them - so I need someone with Final Mix to type up the list of abilities after they're sorted. If they could add the ability descriptions as well, that would be awesome. Failing that, if you could find a video of the abilities being scrolled through, I could use that.Glorious CHAOS! 07:26, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Air Slide Doing it now Starting a forum - Forum:Days ability translations. I will go through the wikiwiki and upload all the panel and equip-ability translations that I can find - if I miss any, please let me know.Glorious CHAOS! 08:25, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'm fairly certain that the various Ability list pages already have the katakana and romaji.Glorious CHAOS! 19:00, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Ⓛ.Glorious CHAOS! 19:05, April 7, 2010 (UTC) MX's Keyblade Why do you keep deleting that picture of Xehanorts keyblade i put on?!?!?! there is nothing wrong with the picture! --Roxassora roxassora it's done! thank you for your help! --Roxassora 05:14, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Rich Text Editor I don't know that do i have it on, but if i have it on then how i can turn it off??? P456 18:41, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I had the rich editor thin on and now it s off. Line breaks I'm just removing the ones that have been added today, since I'm just going through the Recent Changes. I don't understand what you mean about it looking worse, though, since it looks exactly the same on mine. Didn't we set the infobox width to a standard?Glorious CHAOS! 03:40, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's on your end, because the Nescience not only has natural line breaks, but the text is exactly even as well. :From an aesthetic (and coding) point of view, I think it looks better when the text fills the infobox.Glorious CHAOS! 03:49, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I have to admit that I don't remember what they were.Glorious CHAOS! 03:54, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I am now on a separate PC with a different operating system, and it looks exactly the same.Glorious CHAOS! 20:32, April 12, 2010 (UTC) FinalMix+ Re: New pages CoM Template RE: hey again Hey there Easy there with the anon/user edits saying Jesse is Ven's voice actor. After three revision edits under a twenty four hour period are made, you enter edit war "territory," which you might get a warning for. Just be careful, okay?--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 18:41, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Command Board This is regarding your forum on the BBS Command Board. I was reading through the forum and noticed that you were missing a panel on the panels section. The panel I noticed that you were missing was the abilty panel, or whatever it is called (the one with a purple background and two gold stars in the middle that grants the player an ability). Unless I missed it on the forum, did you want to add it on? (I messaged you here because I didn't want to mess up/interfere with what you had going on the forum). [[User:Danjam|'Dan']][[User talk:Danjam|'jam']] 6:45, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks: From The_Inexistent Thanks for all the heads- ups-- they really help. Thanks again! 23:14, April 23, 2010 (UTC) The_Inexistent Sora's Abilities If we redirect it to the Abilities page, then it's circular. Plus, unless it's an ability that is shared through multiple people/games, we can do something like Cloud#Abilities for Sora that would basically serve as his fighting style section as well, reducing space.Glorious CHAOS! 21:55, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Especially since the abilities barely appear, there wouldn't be enough to make proper ability pages. The special abilities, like Ars Arcanum, have much more history to them, and work for more than one character, (plus they are treated as a different kind of ability in KH and CoM), so we can still have pages for them.Glorious CHAOS! 02:17, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Scan Hey- do you have the Piano Collections Kingdom Hearts? I do, but my scanner is broken, so I can't add the "official" sheet music to the Dearly Beloved article. If you have it, and a scanner, could you, maybe, please, upload it in place of the "possibly accurate" sheet music? Either that, or I'll fix my scanner and add it my self... The Inexistent 22:23, April 25, 2010 (UTC)The_Inexistent Okay I'll fix my scanner... The Inexistent 22:33, April 25, 2010 (UTC)The_Inexistent Re: Xemnas Well, they look like lightsabers!!!!! --9Darthmaul 17:30, April 26, 2010 What? It's a policy now?! Oh you gotta be kidding me. I've never seen the bad aftermaths of my RTE usages! I wonder if I can argue my way out of this. FinalMix+ 05:28, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Ven in days Um......I can't remember which secret report its in, but Axel writes a question like this(can't remember exact wording): But why does he(Roxas) look like him? From what we know about BBS, its obvious hes talking about Ventus --Evnyofdeath 16:19, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll do that. Don't have the time now, but I'll be able to later today. --Evnyofdeath 16:25, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Missions Looks good.Glorious CHAOS! 20:04, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :One thing. The guide uses "Prize (MG)" for mission gauge bonuses, and you've hyperlinked "None" for some reason.Glorious CHAOS! 18:50, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::That's fine then. Unless, did we want to template MG as a link to the page on how missions work?Glorious CHAOS! 19:32, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Card project Please see KHW:CARDS.Glorious CHAOS! 18:18, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Soldier 63 According to the Days bestiary, the Soldier appears in Mission 63 and drops a Combo Tech+. However, it is not listed on the Mission 63 bestiary, and the synthesis list does not say that it can be dropped in Mission 63. Could you check your game to see if it does appear, and does drop Combo Tech+? I think it would be in the Tea Party Garden.Glorious CHAOS! 23:30, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::How about Template:MG?Glorious CHAOS! 07:18, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Billy West as Tigger? I'am Sorry for edit the Tigger page i tell you way if edit, Billy West is my Favourite voice actor he did Sparx in The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night, Murfy in Rayman 3 & More i always have dreams about my playing Kingdon Hearts & instand of Jim Cummings voicing Tigger, Billy West, I think West's voice suits Tigger --YoshiFan10 80:56, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Multi-slot panels DiZ Than what of Sora's Forms? Hardly any of those have special powers and they are forms (thought we could take this argument out of KK's page) --ShadowsTwilight 18:42, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :They all have different abilities/gameplay. Actual transformations are treated as forms, but a disguise is not a form. :Did you read through the discussion on the Ansem the Wise talk page? --Neumannz 18:59, May 3, 2010 (UTC) What special abilities did Sora's Halloween Form have? Data? Retro? And, in case you didn't notice, DiZ did transform himself, as evidenced by his lack of facial hair and darker skin tone, not to mention he said so himself in the Secret Ansem Reports. --ShadowsTwilight 16:28, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Purely cosmetic changes. And perhaps Sora's world transformations don't have new abilities either--take it up with Kryten--but each has its own variations (i.e. drives) and journal entry, and besides, we have more of an obligation to cover costume changes of the main characters than we do of secondary characters like DiZ. Although maybe they could all be put onto one page...? Like I said, take it up with Kryten, he's the policy guy. --Neumannz 16:43, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Gear I've started on it. The main change to make is to reorganize the lead for each gear to remove the redundancy.Glorious CHAOS! 15:34, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Hot Rod Arabic template If I remember correctly, Arabic, like Hebrew, writes right-to-left, so that may be the problem you're seeing.Glorious CHAOS! 18:11, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Curious Okay, maybe that wasn't the place to add the comment to Bond of Flame's article, but I checked all of Sora's weapon stats in KH Days, and: Kingdom Key has 100 attack, Kingdom Key+ has 115 attack, Kingdom Key++ has 120 attack, Dream Sword has 124 attack, Bond of Flame has 118 attack, and Bond of Flame+ has 125 attack. Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't 125 greater than 124, 120, 118, 115, and 100? --Evnyofdeath 16:04, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :But how much can it be maxxed with Power Units? And what are its stats when the Ultima Weapon is added?Glorious CHAOS! 23:52, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Alright, but then why does it say on the article for Dragonreign that its Xaldin's strongest weapon? Also.......what are you talking about Krytenkoro? In Days Sora can only weild Kingdom Key (and its upgrades), Dream Sword, and Bond of Flame (And its upgrade) He can't weild Ultima. --Evnyofdeath 03:05, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :The Ultima Weapon in Days is an ability panel, not an actual weapon.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 03:13, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I have long held that the Pandora's Gear weapon are wrongly labeled as "strongest", and I have no idea why that was written. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 03:21, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Your presence is requested at the upcoming gala.Glorious CHAOS! 23:11, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :I have to get to sleep. Do you think you could work on this some, and I'll finish it up when I wake up?Glorious CHAOS! 06:56, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! Trust Granted! Hi Neumannz! You are now entrusted with moderator status. You now carry a heavier responsibility than most for this wiki. Do remember that this does not make your "position" higher than a normal user. Congratulations and good luck ^^ BLUER一番 02:36, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm Sorry